Tide Glider
Tide Glider (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) — rzadki gatunek smoka, pojawiający się jedynie w grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk i School of Dragons. Przedstawiciel wodnej klasy. Wygląd Tide Glider osiąga dosyć duże rozmiary. Swoim ogólnym wyglądem nieco przypomina Wrzeńca, jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego jest niewiarygodnie smukły - ma niemal wężowe ciało. Posiada dwie płetwy na wysokości klatki piersiowej, które pomagają mu sterować podczas pływania, oraz wyrastającą z grzbietu parę ogromnych skrzydeł, służących mu zarówno do lotu, jak i do przemierzania głębin. Kończący jego ciało wąski ogon ma bardzo charakterystyczne zwieńczenie - stanowi je duży, błoniasty wachlarz, służący jako napęd oraz ster podczas pływania w morzu. Głowa Tide Glidera jest osadzona na długiej, smukłej szyi. Pysk jest wydłużony, delikatnie rozszerza się przy nozdrzach, zaś oczy znajdują się wysoko. Z tyłu głowę zdobią dwa rzędy podłużnych pręcików; takie same pręciki wieńczą również wachlarz ogonowy. Na szyi zwierzęcia znajduje się kilka grubych kolców, ale poza tym jego tułów jest pozbawiony wypustek. Skóra smoka ma turkusowy kolor, z jaśniejszymi, falistymi pasami i plamkami zdobiącymi skrzydła, ale są też znane osobniki o innym ubarwieniu. Siedlisko i dieta Tide Glider zamieszkuje morza i oceany. Nie wiadomo, czy może swobodnie przebywać na lądzie. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk osobniki tego można spotkać w Dark Deep. Tide Glider, podobnie jak niemal wszystkie gatunki, jest mięsożerny i jako gatunek wodny żywi się głównie rybami. Zachowanie i tresura Tide Glidery są bardzo zwinnymi smokami, które większość czasu spędzają w wodzie - z reguły w morzach i oceanach, gdyż to gatunek słonowodny. Ich wdzięczne ruchy określane są przez obserwatorów jako taniec. Smoki te są bardzo płochliwe, niezwykle rzadko zdarzają się terytorialne osobniki. Nieznana jest metoda tresury Tide Glidera. Z pewnością trzeba podejść do smoka ostrożnie, z dużą dozą cierpliwości i wyczucia, ze względu na jego płochliwość. Prawdopodobnie jak w przypadku innych gatunków należy przekonać go, że nie ma się złych intencji i zdobyć jego zaufanie poprzez zaoferowanie pożywienia lub pomoc. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Według DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Tide Glider strzela kulami zielonkawego kwasu, którym eliminuje swoich wrogów. Natomiast w School of Dragons smok potrafi strzelać strumieniami wody pod dużym ciśnieniem, podobnymi do tych, których używa Wrzeniec. Ślina Ślina smoka posiada lecznicze właściwości i może wyleczyć większość przypadłości. Ze względu na płochliwość smoka jest bardzo trudna do zdobycia. Zwinność Dzięki swojej opływowej budowie, dużym skrzydłom i smukłemu ciału Tide Glider jest bardzo zwinny. Pod wodą porusza się tak wdzięcznie, że jego ruchy porównuje się do tańca. Etapy rozwoju RoB-jajo-tideglider.png|Jajo Little-tide-glider.jpg|Pisklę RoB-tideglider.png|Dorosły osobnik Tide Glider Titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Tide Glidera pojawia się w grach. Jest ono idealnie okrągłe i wyglądem przypomina dwie kule, z których jedna jest mniejsza i schowana wewnątrz drugiej, przezroczystej - ta prawdopodobnie jest czymś w rodzaju żelowej osłonki. Całość jest lekko przezroczysta i ma turkusową barwę, podobnie jak skóra smoka. Jajo nie ma żadnych zdobień, prócz jaśniejszych plam na zewnętrznej powierzchni. Pisklę Młody Tide Glider różni się od dorosłego osobnika pod kilkoma względami, z czego głównymi różnicami są rozmiar, brak skrzydeł, kryza z pręcików na głowie bardziej przypominająca światełka żabnicy oraz kształt ogona, który wyraźnie różni się od tego, jaki ma dorosły osobnik. Pisklę w przeciwieństwie do wyrośniętego smoka nie ma także źrenic. Tytan Tytaniczy Tide Glider zmienia barwę z turkusowej na na ciemnoniebieską, na skrzydłach zaś fantazyjne wzory zmieniają kolor na purpurowy. Ponadto wydłużają się pręciki smoka, a wzdłuż jego grzbietu wyrasta rząd trójkątnych, zagiętych do tyłu kolców. Słabości *Brak łap utrudnia mu - a wręcz uniemożliwia - przemieszczanie się bezpośrednio po lądzie. Znani przedstawiciele Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Tide Glider *Exotic Tide Glider *Lake Skater *Mistmenace *Grim Slipsmolder W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Tide Glider pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 16 stycznia 2015 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 750 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Smok posiada animację Wrzeńca. Błędy *Oryginalny model smoka z gry ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk posiada jedynie dwie płetwy na wysokości klatki piersiowej i smukłe, niemal wężowe ciało. W School of Dragons jednak, z powodu budowania modelu Tide Glidera na Wrzeńcu i wyposażeniu go w animację tegoż smoka, gad ma dodatkowo parę tylnych łap, by mógł w ogóle poruszać się po lądzie, oraz dużo większy brzuch. Ciekawostki *W DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk pisklę Tide Glidera nie ma źrenic, zaś dorosły osobnik już tak. W School of Dragons jest odwrotnie - pisklę ma źrenice, ale wyrośnięty smok już ich nie posiada. Zobacz też en:Tide Glider es:Planeador de Marea ru:Планер Прилива de:Flutsegler Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z gier Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Wodna klasa Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Tide Glidery